The elves
A History 12000BC – Menelo Aran beds Aranel Isil on Avalon. They lay together for forty nights before he spills his seed 11098BC – Aranel Isil gives birth to a son Ralin, Ralin is the first Elf. 10546BC – Mandoso Tári and Haryonhin Eleni give birth to a daughter Mithra, this is the second Elf 10045BC – A great dragon with scales of diamond, and pure white feathered wings, visits Ralin and Mithra. The dragon forges a great castle of gold and silver, upon a complex foundation of bronze and white marble. Deep within the foundation of the castle, the dragon builds a chamber with a ring of twenty stone tablets, each fifty feet tall. On the tablets, she inscribes the secrets of magic, and instructs Ralin and Mithra to learn all that is written. She further instructs them to start a civilization. They thank the Dragon and give her the name I Telda Elenlócë which means Last Star Dragon in their tongue. 10043BC - Ralin and Mithra bear their first child, a son Elren. 10000BC – Elren becomes lonely and wishes to marry beautiful woman. 9999BC – Mithra sculpts a clay statue of a beautiful Elven baby girl, and invites the four Tertiary Gods (Imbar Ainu, Aini Ëar, Úr Ainu, and Aini Suri) to dine with them. She breaks the statue up and hides the pieces in the food of Aini Ëar the Sea Goddess. Later she tricks Aini Ëar into laying in bed with Imbar Ainu the Earth God. The next day as the sun rose Imbar Ainu fertilizes Aini Ëar and the Elven baby girl crawls from her womb. Mithra having hid in the room all night quickly grabs the child and hides it in the woods before the Gods discover her trickery. 9956BC – While out hunting stag Elren comes across a beautiful Nís (elven for woman). She has golden hair, atop which sits a crown of daisies. She wears a gown of white lilies, and a shoulder cape and train of red roses. Birds of all kinds fly about her singing along with her beautiful lyrics. Animals dance and play at her feet. And everywhere she steps a flower springs up from the ground, and the nearby plants are filled with life. Elren goes home empty handed and tells his mother of the Nís he saw in the forest. Mithra tells her son to go back the next day and talk to her fore she is to be his wife. The next day he approaches the woman from the forest and asks for her name. She says she has no name so he names her Venila, and tells her it means Maiden of the Lily. As they walk through a field under the midday sun Elren complains of thirst. Vendoindila kneels upon the ground and scoops water from a dirty puddle; however, the water in her hands is as cool and fresh as if it had come from a spring. She holds the water to his lips, his thirst is elated, and he does not thirst for the rest of the day. He tells her the next day of his loneliness, his desire for love, and his wish to marry her. She tells him that she to gets lonely and having seen all the animals of the forest raise their own children, she too wants to raise one. The following day he builds them a home in a mighty oak tree, and the following day they were wed by his Father. 9954BC – Elren and Venila have their first child a daughter whom they name Taurëiel 9945BC –Mithra goes about using the same plan that created Venila so one day Taurëiel will find a husband. This time however she tricks the God of Fire Úr Ainu and the Goddess of Wind Aini Suri, into giving the child life. She leaves the child near the Undying fire in the Great North Plains and Enchants a sword and shield to defend the child. 9800 – Taurëiel meets Lintamehtar (Swift Warrior). Lintamehtar is first elf to tame the wild Isilrocco (Moon horse). Majestic beasts that stand Six and a half feet at the shoulders for males. The males have hair the color of night, with long silver hair down the neck and silver hair under the chin. They also have large antlers. The females stand just under six feet at the shoulders. The hair is a deep purple, with a lighter purple on the chest and belly. Society The elves live in five different cities, which exist harmoniously. Túrionaraëar, The Palace by the Sea, is the capital of Avalon. Irinorontissen, The Town in the Mountains, where the temple of Úr Ainu is located, and great Elven craftsmen are born. Suricordanómëo, Place of the Wind Temple, located on the Great North Plains, it is the agricultural and military center of Avalon. Mastoaraiailan, Village by the Sea, home of the Water Temple, where most fish is caught. Mastofortitaurësse, Village of the North Wood, home to the temple of Imbar Ainu, where most of the island’s game is hunted. The elves of Túrionaraëar are learned in the arts of music, magic (more so than the other elves), painting, sculpture, and architecture. They are descended from Ralin and Mithra. The Néri (men, sg. nér) of Suricordanómëo are trained in the art of war, while the Níssi are trained in healing magi. They also raise and train the Isilrocco used on the island. They are descended from Taurëiel and Lintamehtar. The Lië (people) of Irinorontissen are master miners and artisan jewelers and toolmakers, creating tools and jewelry for the other cities. They too are descended from Taurëiel and Lintamehtar. The Lië of Mastoaraiailan are master seafarers and fishermen. They descend from Elren and Vanila. The Lië of Mastofortitaurësse are master woodsman and hunters. They descend as well from Elren and Venila. Culture The elves are a free thinking people, although advice from elders is heeded and welcome, young elves are taught to think for themselves. Male elves are the heads of house. Privileged families may have veela servants. The female veelas may help with the cooking, cleaning, and bathing and release of sexual tension in male elves. The male veelas help with labor, such as farming or chopping wood, and bathing and release of sexual tension in female elves. The female veelas are also used for their breast milk, which the elves consider a delicacy. The elves of Avalon practice a religion known as I Aista, or The Blessing in common tongue. An elf is considered to be of a higher social status if they are a master in their trade, a priestess of I Aista, or descended from the founding families of Ralin and Mithra. The elves primarily speak the language Lambë, which means tongue. They also speak all forms of English, as well as Celtic, Scots, Welsh, Breton, and Latin. The elves are a verbal people preferring to tell stories, but possessing the wisdom to also write them down. Elves greet each other in many different ways, depending on the relationship of those involved. Two Néri who are friends or family will greet each other by placing their right hands on the other Nér’s left shoulder, and slightly bowing their head. It is often accompanied by the word “Otornonya” meaning “My Brother”. Two Nís who are friends or family will greet each other by placing their hands on the other Nís’s cheeks and saying “Onónënya” meaning “My Sister”, then placing their hands on the top of the other’s shoulders and kissing each cheek, they do this in turn. A Nér and Nís who are friends or family greet each other by the Nér first placing his hands on the outside of her shoulders and saying “Onónënya” before kissing the top of each shoulder, the Nís then responds by touching her right hand to his left cheek and saying “Otornonya”. When an adult and child (any elf not having grown into an adult body) greet each other, the child first makes a half bow with their arms at their sides, the adult then lifts up their head by placing both hands on their cheeks and then kissing them on the forehead. Elves greet houseguests with elaborate feasts, often consisting of five or more courses. It is also customary to bring a gift for one’s host, and for the host to give the guests a parting gift when they leave. When people from outside of Avalon visit, the host Elf will often prepare a three to five course meal, and give the guest a parting gift. Clothing The Nér of Túrionaraëar wear white linen briefs with a molded white leather cup with gold accents in front. Attached to this behind the right hip and in front of the left is an ankle-length piece of silk with some sort of colorful pattern on it. On their shoulders, they wear simple spaulders, which extend past the shoulder. The top layer is made of gold, and is just slightly larger than the shoulder, the next layer is larger than the first and is made of silver, and the third larger still is made of gold. On top of the right spaulders, a large diamond is inlaid, and on the left, a crest made of jewels denoting the Nérwa family, profession, magical skill set, and other such things. From the back of the spaulders hangs a cape. The cape is gold, and woven from only the most golden of virgin veela hairs. The Nís of Túrionaraëar wear sleeveless silk robes called vaima in light colors such as, white, pale blue, green, yellow, or pink. The back of the vaima is rectangular cut to match the length between the shoulders and ankles; the top left corner has a small strap of fabric for tying the garment. The front is fashioned from a piece of fabric the same size as the back; however, it is cut in half lengthwise. One-half is cut to have a long narrow end, which is tied to the left side of the back at the shoulder. It is then tied to the right side of the back at the hip. Right side is attached above the right breast with a brooch and tied at the left hip. Both front pieces of the vaima hang down below the waist in an inverted “V” shape, with a gentle curve to the lines. The Nís wear complicated sandals on their feet. The soles are leather, with a short leather strap with a metal ring going between the first and second toes. Two more short straps with metal rings come around the back of the foot from the center of the heel. A fourth strap with a ring just above the heel runs up the back of the calf, and off this strap, there are ten straps with rings on each side of the calf. A thin silk ribbon, usually in a color matching the vaima, is ran through the ring between the toes, through the rings at the back of the foot, crossed over the foot, through the ring at the back of the heel, then laced through the rings on the calf and tied in a large bow at the top. In the winter both sexes wear fur lined wool cloaks, with fur lined leather hoods and leather shoulder cape. Children wear silk knee length tunics, with braided rope belts around the waist and leather sandals. Boys wear dark colors, while girls wear light colors. The Nér of Mastofortitaurësse wear leather pants, leather boots, and leather vests with broad fur capped shoulders. In the winter, the Nér affix fur cloaks to the undersides of the shoulders on the vest, and wear fur caps. The Nís wear gowns made of flowers and go bare of foot. In the winter the Nís wear long fur lined leather skirts, fur lined leather boots, with a fur cloak with hood. Over their chests, they wear wool shawls that are wrapped around the back and tied by a series of straps going up the front. Boys wear leather knee-length tunics, and no footwear. Girls wear ankle-length white linen tunics, and leather sandals. The Nér of Suricordanómëo wear leather sandals, fur sleeveless tunics that reach the knees and leather belt tied around the waist. The Nís wear leather sandals, woven brightly colored skirts tied around the waist, and a top made of two fur lined woven circles which cover the breasts and are held on by leather strap over the neck, and another which ties behind the back. In the winter both sexes wear long sleeved fur tunics that reach the ankles and fur lined leather boots. Children wear fur knee length tunics. The Nér of Irinorontissen wear wool knee-length tunics, with large leather jewel encrusted belts, and short leather boots. The Nís wear wool ankle-length skirts, with a thin leather bejeweled belt, a leather corset with jewels on the breasts, a wool shawl, and tall knee high boots with leather feet and colorful wool calves. Boys wear solid knee-length wool tunics and leather shoes. Girls wear knee-length wool tunics with color patterns and leather sandals. The Nér of Mastoaraiailan wear knee-length leather wraps around their waist. They either wear sandals or go bare foot. The Nís wear leather garment similar to bikini bottoms called toposwë and a long rectangular piece of thin linen called an ëarvaima. The ëarvaima is tied to the toposwë at the back near the right hip. It is then brought over the left shoulder and back to the right hip where it is pinned to the toposwë by two decorative pins and allowed to hang to the ankle. Children wear ëarvaima as well however, the method is different. A child will take the ëarvaima hold it at the back of the right hip, drape it over the left shoulder, and around the waist twice. It is then brought from the left hip over the chest and pinned at the right shoulder, to a piece that comes over from the left shoulder.. On the subject of hair Nér wear their hair straight and at the shoulders. It is brushed back and held in place by narrow metal circlet; small strands may be placed in front of the ears. Nís wear their hair straight, wavy, or curly and below the shoulders. A tiara is often worn over the forehead to keep the hair back and out of the face. They may also tie colorful ribbons in their hair, or braid their hair with the ribbons. Architecture Túrionaraëar stands atop a pillar of white marble, with gold tracing the contours of the pillar. The buildings are made of silver and gold. The architecture is beautiful in its simplicity. Pillars for each corner of a structure, made of gold, silver, gold and silver spiral, or gold or silver around white marble. A roof of gold, silver or both with an intricate pattern resembling, vines, leaves, and flowers, the wind, water, or fire. White silk curtains are hung as walls they are usually left open. Mastofortitaurësse can be found in the trees of the North Woods, the buildings made from the forest, and sat atop its branches. Irinorontissen is located in the Mountains on the south-west of the island, and is as such carved into the mountains. The city spans five radial miles of mountain, inside, outside, and below. Each mountain that makes up the city is completely hallowed out. Windows carved into the peak allow light in which is refracted by the thousands of crystals hanging from the peak. The Elves live in homes carved into the side of the mountain, on the inside. The homes are one room deep and five to six rooms wide. The homes are built one on top of another, with the largest homes on the ground level, allowing for an even front to the complex. Mastoaraiailan is located on the coast south of Túrionaraëar. The buildings there are built on raised platforms, with walls of driftwood, and reed roofs. Suricordanómëo is located in the center of the Great North Plains. The Lië of Suricordanómëo live in tents made from animal hide. Government Prior to the rise of the Pendragons, each elven city was self-governing, only when trade between the cities was in question did they develop laws that affected the entire island. After the rise of Arthur to the throne of Túrionaraëar, the cities joined the Round Table Council. Each city sending delegation of five elves to represent them.